The search for resonator mechanisms with a small number of components, with reduced friction, and with satisfactory isochronism, is a constant preoccupation of timepiece designers.
Resonators of the rotational curvilinear translation type, obtained by placing in series two oscillators having flexible pivots each including one weight suspended relative to another by a plurality of flexible strips, appear to be a promising line of development. However, the principle of such resonators has drawbacks, and in particular the strong reaction at the attachment to the main plate of the movement.
WO Patent Application No 2006/067597 A2in the name of ALLAMAN discloses a pallet lever arranged with several arms, for synchronisation of as many balances having the same frequency which each include a pin cooperating with a fork of each of the arms of the pallet lever, on the same radius with respect to the pivot axis of the pallet lever.
US Patent Application No 22791 A in the name of FASOLDT discloses a mechanism with an escape wheel having two levels, which each cooperate with pallet-stones comprised in as many pallet levers as there are peripheral balances.